


Late night observations of an objective (?) wedding guest

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mistake, Observations, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful church, an impressive reception area. Food and flowers, drinking and dancing. A lovely couple, a baby on the way. A British wedding at its finest.<br/>But is it, really? Here are some late night thoughts by a very attentive attendee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night observations of an objective (?) wedding guest

You wear it so well, that smile. That almost-genuine smile, the sparkle that doesn’t quite reach your eyes but that you’ve had countless practice faking.

You know what it’s like to be in love, to truly and utterly love someone so much it hurts you physically. Of course you know, you’ve felt it before, if only once. So that’s the game you play, then, and aren’t you just fantastic at imitating?

You’ve heard it before: life is what happens while you’re busy making other plans. And this is it, now – life, happening. Your life. Her life. Your life, plural.  
 But it wasn’t your fault, was it? Not your fault that you were stranded, on your own, desperately seeking some comfort, some warmth? You couldn’t have known what it would lead to, but you’re too good of a man to admit it was never planned that way. That you had no intention of ever taking it this far. This far so quickly. But then life happened, again, quite literally this time, and now it’s too late and you’re too respectable of a man to admit even to yourself that it isn’t everything you’d ever thought you’d want.

You think it's better than the alternative, and perhaps you're right. But you weren't left with any time to explore the alternative, were you?

You play it so well, this game. You wear the face, speak the words and flash the smile that were all intended for somebody else, and it’s the performance of a lifetime, isn’t it? Your acting skills are surely worthy of the most prestigious of awards – leading man in the drama of his life.

You hold her, you lead her across the dancefloor and you vow yourself to her for eternity – and anyone who knows the kind of man you are cringes with the certainty that you won’t break your promise.

You keep smiling at her, convinced that if you can only fool the crowd you might finally fool yourself. And be happy. That's what you've resigned yourself to trying, from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so...make of this what you want. It's a quick oneshot I had to get off my mind, a coping mechanism if you will.


End file.
